naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jinora
Jinora 'is the first child and eldest daughter of Tenzin and Pema, and granddaughter of the late Avatar Aang and Katara, and one of the airbenders born in the new age. She lives on Air Temple Island with her parents and three younger siblings: Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan. Besides being a master airbender, Jinora has an avid interest in books and is a quite girl in general, and also has a connection with the spirits. She is also Avatar Korra's spiritual mentor and Kai's girlfriend since 171 AG. Background Physical Appearance Short and petite, Jinora is a teenage young girl with light-colored skin, brown-colored eyes and dark brown, shoulder-length hair with long bangs closed in on both sides of her face and covering up her ears, resembling closed-up pigtails and the end of her hair wrapped in a bun with a red ribbon tied around. Her hair also exposes her forehead, revealing her Airbending tattoos. The arrow represents her status as an airbending master. She also wears the standard, form-fitting Airbender Wingsuit attire and colorations (red with yellow and grey accents). Eight months after Kuvira's defeat, Jinora now wears a red cape that reaches to her mid-thighs decorated with white air-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji "'Air", written vertically down on the back, and held by a orange-red rope. She also wields a pair of metal fighting sticks on the top-back portion of her glider suit and cape. Personality Jinora is a quietly reserved, intelligent, serious, studious and considerate girl, much different from her younger, more rambunctious siblings. Out of Tenzin and Pema's four children, she is the calmest, smartest and most mature. However, she does like to tease her siblings from time to time, causing her sister to perceive her as "mean and bossy". When she is upset or insulted, she has a extremely short temper and is prone to great outbursts. The most common victim of such outbursts is her father, Tenzin. This kind of temper makes her a bit of a tomboy which a few characters makes her more similar to Karin Kurosaki. Her personality makes her act like a mentor, despite her young age. Although still young, Jinora displays a great amount of courage and bravery, as she was willing to exchange her soul in favor of the world's well-being and is even caring for her family and friends, and will go to great lengths to protect those she holds close, even willing to be violent towards her enemies to keep those she love safe. She also has a very kind heart, pure, and will try to make someone better and to solve their probles, even trying to understand them better. She enjoys reading historical fiction, as well as her father's journals chronicling his adventures with her grandfather, Avatar Aang, and the adventures of Aang and his friends. She also has an interest in playing Pai Sho, and has begun to develop romantic interests in boys, which troubles her father greatly. Being a teenager, she can be quite rebellious and has an underlying goal to find herself, much to the annoyance of Tenzin. Jinora is the most spiritual in her family, believing that she had always had a connection with spirits. With the help of a group of spirits that she met, Jinora was able to enter the Spirit World with Korra. Even after the Harmonic Convergence event three years ago, Jinora became more fun-loving and adventurous when becoming more connected with the spirits more than ever. History Powers and Abilities Airbending Prowess *'Airbending Master': Jinora is an airbending master who has displayed an excellent variety of skills, even at a young age. This was evident when Korra earthbent Jinora and Ikki into the air and she used airbending to glide down, and later when she defeated the Lieutenant when Air Temple Island came under attack. Also, she is able to use a glider and has mastered the air scooter, a move invented by her late paternal grandfather, Aang. Her skills in combat and natural agility allow her to go toe-to-toe with even the most agile of Equalist chi blockers. Her airbending abilities also supplement her fighting skills by giving her the element of surprise so that she may gain the first strike, as well as enhanced mobility. She is proficient in the use of a glider, able to fly at a rapid pace and carrying someone along with her, be it on her back or held by her legs. She is able to create a powerful air blast, tornado, air swipe, whirlwind, and other techniques. Her overall proficiency and knowledge of the airbending skills and teachings have ultimately made her father give her the blue arrow tattoos, the symbol of a true master. Eventually, her masterful skill of airbending can even allow her to battle powerful enemies that are even said to be the most dangerous in the Naruto, Bleach, and Sonic universes. **'Astral Projection': Jinora can also combine her airbending with her spiritual powers to projecting her spirit out of her body and travel to another location in a matter of seconds. By locking on to people's spiritual energy, she frequently uses this technique to track people down or call for help when she is in a dire situation. To utilize the technique and maintain the projection, Jinora must be able to focus, which requires a peaceful and quiet environment. Staff Fighting Prowess *'Master Staff Specialist': Aside from her Airbending master skills, Jinora is masterful in staff combat, and is capable of using her staff's extendable Bo-Staff form for multiple purposes in close-combat. She is also able to use her staff fighting prowess to augment her offensive and defensive airbending capabilities in many ways. Flash Step Prowess *'Flash Step Expert': Chi Prowess *'Immense Chi Power' Other Skills *'Genius Intellect': Being well-read, Jinora has a great general knowledge, ranging from historic facts to the workings of recent technology and the habits of fauna. She is also quite intelligent and is known as the "bookworm" in her family. She even uses her intellect to share her airbending knowledge with new airbenders who gained the art following the Harmonic Convergence event in 171 AG. *'Extreme Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes': As a Airbending master, Jinora is extremely agile with sharp reflexes and unique acrobatic capabilities. *'Spiritual Awareness': Much like her grandfather Aang, Jinora possesses a strong natural affinity with spirits and spiritual-related matters. She is able to see spirits that hide their presence from others, detach her spirit from her body to move about freely in the material world, and guide people into the Spirit World. Similarly, she can sense the energy presence of other individuals and track them through it over great distances, as well as that of a place. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Enhanced Durability': Despite her feminine size, Jinora has a high degree of physical durability. *'Enhanced Endurance and Life-Force': According to Katara, Jinora's life energy was notably strong, as she was able to survive an extensive period of time with her body and soul separated, as her spirit had been trapped in the Spirit World. Zenkai *'Air Ribbon Slaying Sword': By channeling her chi and spiritual energy inside her body, Jinora can slam her metal staff on the ground and creates a air-like smokescreen, allowing her to enter her own Zenkai transformation, which takes a unique form. In this form, Jinora gains a silver-colored Daito (Japanese Longsword) with a rectangular, bronze crossguard that has a Air-swirl pattern design, along with a violet-colored hilt, and a red-colored, long-length ribbon attached to the sword's pommel. The sword's unknown metal alloy is very durable, preventing the sword from getting crushed or broken by powerful attacks, and can even deflect incoming enemy attacks. The sword also has strong cutting and slashing power, enabling the wielder to deal greater damage to her opponents and even cut clean through an enemy's weapon. Zenkai Special Ability *'Power Augmentation' **'High-Speed Combat' **'Enhanced Airbending' **'Enhanced Strength' **'Enhanced Durability' **'Enhanced Chi Power' *'Expert Swordswoman Specialist' Second Zenkai *'Air Mask Mode' Second Zenkai Special Ability *'Power Augmentation' **'Augmented Airbending' **'Enhanced Strength' **'Enhanced Speed' **'Enhanced Durability' **'Augmented Chi Power' *'Hollow Combat' *'Mask Regeneration' *'Mask Re-Summon' *'Increased Mask Duration' Equipment *Airbender Wingsuit *Airbender Metal Sticks List of Moves and Techniques *Airbending Techniques **Air Blast Relationships Family *Pakkun (Maternal Great-Great-Grandfather, Deceased) *Kanna (Maternal Great-Great-Grandmother, Deceased) *Hakoda (Maternal Great-Grandfather, Deceased) *Kya (Maternal Great-Grandmother, Deceased) *Avatar Aang (Paternal Grandfather, Deceased) *Katara (Maternal Grandmother) *Sokka (Maternal Grandfather-in-Law, Deceased) *Tenzin (Father) *Pema (Mother) *Bumi (Maternal Uncle) *Kya (Maternal Aunt) *Ikki (Younger Sister) *Meelo (Younger Brother) *Rohan (Younger Brother) Friends/Allies *The Air Nation **Kai (Boyfriend and Student) **Opal Beifong (Close friend and Older sister figure) *The Air Acolytes *Pepper (Pet Flying Bison) *Team Avatar **Avatar Korra (Spiritual Student and Older sister figure) ***Naga **Mako **Bolin ***Pabu **Asami Sato **Liu *Lin Beifong *Suyin Beifong *The Metal Clan *The Order of the White Lotus *Karin Kurosaki *Momo Hinamori *Sakura Haruno Enemies *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Military of the Earth Empire **Kuvira *The Red Lotus (Zaheer's Group) **Zaheer **Ghazan **Ming-Hua **P'Li *Bison Rustlers *The Dai Li *Vaatu *Unalaq *Wan Shi Tong *Amon *The Lieutenant *The Equalists *Ulquiorra Schiffer Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Airbenders Category:Air Nation Category:Avatar Aang's Family Category:United Republic Characters Category:Team Avatar Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Legend of Korra Series Characters Category:Balance Type Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Airbending Masters Category:Master Staff Specialists Category:Genius Intellects Category:Flash Step Experts Category:Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatants Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Team Anko Category:New United Republic Characters Category:Team Air Category:Most Powerful Characters in the Legend of Korra Category:Dating Characters Category:Zenkai Users Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Special Sacrifices